This invention relates to a universal equipment mounting structure whereby various equipment components can be secured together for easy movement in the X-Y directions.
Although the invention is not restricted to any particular types of equipment, it will be specifically described with reference to a console repair system used to repair electronic components.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,898 disclosed a modular power supply having a case made up of top, bottom and side plates. Each plate has either a male or female portion at the edge which is slidably interconnectable with the edge of an adjacent plate. In addition, male and/or female portions located on the top, bottom and side plates matingly engage with similar female and/or male portions on a handle, output device receptacle, and the like.